The invention relates generally to an article packaging kit, and in particular to a carton for storing and transporting a polyurethane foam dispensing system for in-situ application of polyurethane foam.
There are numerous applications in which polyurethane foam is used in addition to its traditional use in the building trades as a source of insulation. Polyurethane foam has been used with increasing frequency as a sealant for sealing spaces between window and door frames and the like and as an adhesive for gluing flooring and roof tiles and the like. The polyurethane foam for such in-situ applications is typically supplied as a one-component froth foam or a two-component froth foam. A one-component foam means that the resin or prepolymer and activating agent for the foam is supplied in a single pressurized container and dispensed from the container through a dispenser or gun attached to the container. A two-component foam means that one component is supplied in one pressurized container, typically the xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d container (i.e., polymeric isocyanate, fluorocarbons, etc.) while the resin is supplied in a second pressurized container, typically the xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d container (i.e., polyols, epoxy, polyester, latex, catalyst, flame retardants, etc.). Typically, two-component kits use pressurized cylinders about 7xc2xdxe2x80x3 in diameter containing 1-5 gallons (10-50 lbs.) which are connected by hoses to a dispenser.
There are advantages and disadvantages to one-component and two-component foams which are well known in the art. One of the advantages of the two-component system is its relatively fast-curing or catalyzing. Once the two compounds are mixed they rapidly react and cure. Accordingly, spraying on vertical surfaces does not run. This invention is discussed as it relates to two-component foams. However, it will be apparent that the teachings of this invention may be easily applied to systems using one-component foams.
A two-component kit includes two containers or cylinders, the dispenser and hoses connecting the cylinders to the dispenser. Typically, all of these items are packaged in a cardboard container, box or carton and the carton is then used to hand carry the items to the site where the foam is to be dispensed. Occasionally, the considerable length of hose may require that it be shipped separately. The carton typically has an opening for hand carrying the cylinders. Other regulations require the shipping carton to have sufficient strength and rigidity to permit stacking, dropping, etc.
A conventional prior art container for a two-component kit uses a cardboard, fold-out box with a separate cardboard tray. The tray fits over the valved ends of the cylinders to position the cylinders in place in the box during shipment and is integrated into the box such as by folding flaps fitting into tray slots at the box end adjacent the tray. On the top of the tray the hoses are placed in a coiled manner with the dispensing gun. To use, the operator opens the box end adjacent the tray and removes knock-out holes in the front face of the box. The hoses are then placed through the knock-out openings and tightened to the cylinder""s valve fitting from above (discarding the protective shipping tubes) and the valves are opened. The cover is then folded back into the box to close the box and hoses extend out of the box. Because the box end adjacent the tray has to be opened and closed to open and close the valves for use of the dispensing gun, the box is usually provided with a strap or handle at the opposite box end which does not open. This results in the box being carried with the cylinders upsidedown. Disadvantages include excessive handling necessary to operate and an increased risk to the operator from having to manipulate the heavy carton.
Different packaging arrangements are used by different manufacturers. Many two-component kit packages use some form of tray with knock-out holes through which the hoses extend after the box is opened and the hoses attached to the cylinder""s valved fitting. However, there is at least one two-component polyurethane foam box which utilizes cylinders equipped with xe2x80x9cdip tubesxe2x80x9d which extend through the outlet valve from the inside bottom of the cylinder. This allows the cylinders to be placed upright in the box instead of upside down. This carton does not use a tray and the hoses extend through the knock-out plugs in the side of the box. The carton is carried by a strap affixed to the top cover. The top cover is a flap which has to be opened and closed to gain access to the cylinder""s valve after the hoses are connected to the cylinders. One disadvantage is the complicated setup.
One packaging arrangement has been designed for a particularly unique application for the mining industry trades in which the foam component cylinders are placed upright in the carton as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,868 (HURRAY et al.). This carton also does not use a tray and has the hoses extend out the side of the box through a knockout flap. The improvement in this carton is a top cover flap which extends from one of the front or rear panels for closing the carton and having first and second valve openings to permit the user to open and close the valves on the cylinders. The top cover flap has a partially filled center opening and a strap handle which connects the cylinders and extends through the center opening. This carton further includes a side flap which has a crown opening in registry with a valve opening in the top flap to allow access to a cylinder""s valve without opening the carton. One disadvantage of this carton includes the complicated set up and operation must also be removed in order for the invention to operate as taught. Each side flap is folded, when the carton is assembled, to provide two-ply thickness between the top of the crown and the top flap. An outer disposable cover flap must also be removed in order for the invention to operate as taught.
This carton was specifically designed for use where the carton could be opened and assembled and positioned at its intended location in anticipation of some unknown future emergency use. This foam kit was principally intended for use in the mining industry where, in the event of fire in a shaft, the standard procedure is to extinguish the fire by sealing the shaft with a fire xe2x80x9cdoorxe2x80x9d and then pumping out air in the shaft sealed by the door in order to extinguish the fire.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved carton for use with a foam dispensing system that is more efficient to use and that is easy to set up.